JALEO
by yuiren3
Summary: un amor nacido de la esperanza, donde veran una faceta muy diferente del villano del anime, es una pareja atípica.


**JALEO**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**Aun no entiendo que es lo que hago en este lugar, otra vez aquí y viéndolo actuar de nuevo, me hace recordar el pasado, uno no tan lejano, pero pasado a fin de cuentas. Todavía recuerdo la despedida de soltera que le organice a Kagome. Aunque antes de esa organice otras, ese era mi trabajo, pero no a tiempo completo, ya que me dedico a la música. Pero en esta despedida especialmente, pasaría algo que nunca lo hubiera imaginado.**

**Es sábado por la noche, nos encontramos en el restaurante cenando, después de la actuación del dracqueen, ha sido espectacular!!! Nos hemos divertido mucho con su espectáculo, por algo siempre trabajo con el. Pero ahora iremos al club, donde le tengo una sorpresita a mi prima. Solo espero que Inuyasha no se entere, me matara si se llega a enterar que le he contratado un stripper, ya puedo imaginarme su reacción si se entera. Lo cierto es, que es la primera vez que trabajo con este chico, ya que el muchacho con el que cuento siempre esta haciendo otro pase. Que se le va hacer, ha sido éste mismo el que me lo ha recomendado, espero que este a su altura.**

**Wow... del escenario esta saliendo humo, esto no lo había visto nunca, es una sorpresa. Kagome esta muy nerviosa. No sabe lo que le espera. Espero que queda satisfecha, porque sino el regaño será brutal. Junto con el humo, comienza a sonar una música muy sugerente, pasional. Me encanta esta melodía y el conjunto de ritmos. Ahora se deslumbra la silueta del boy. Tengo que reconocer que no esta nada mal, pero no se compara con el del él. Kouga. Lo se. Lo se, prometí no atormentarme con este tema, pero la verdad es que no puedo. Pero tengo que admitir que desde un tiempo acá, este asunto no me duele tanto, y me gustaría saber, si tiene algo que ver con la llegada de mis primos. Kagome y Naraku. Con Naraku ahora nos llevamos mejor, desde el día en que le hable del accidente, de Kouga y de mis amigos que iban en el coche y que no sobrevivieron, lo que no le confié fueron las últimas palabras de Kouga.**

**Ya basta de recordar el pasado, ahora tengo que concentrarme en el stripper, si es bueno contare mas veces con él. Empieza a moverse con la música. Increíble, parece que este fusionado con la música, la interpreta con sus movimientos de todo su cuerpo, incluso las miradas congenian con el ritmo de la música. Sensacional, este chico es... maravilloso, nunca había visto bailar de este modo. Que pasa??? Porque no puedo apartar mi mirada de la suya, parece que la conociera... pero no es posible, el ahora esta trabajando. Por este motivo, no ha ido a la despedida de soltero de Inuyasha. Este chico es mi trabajador y se esfuerza mucho, por todo esto y el apoyo que me ha dado, es que ha comenzado a florecer algo en mi interior, un sentimiento que creí muerto, con la muerte de Kouga. Naraku. Eres tu el que ahora habita en mis pensamientos, que pensaras de mi??? Me encantaría saberlo.**

**Pero que me pasa de nuevo??? Porque cada vez que hace algún movimiento, con cualquier parte del cuerpo mi mente vuela. Volar. Esta sensación solo me la hace sentir el, Naraku y ahora este chico, la verdad es que no me acaba de gustar el hecho que lleve mascara eso dificulta mi imaginación. Que me pasa??? Porque tengo envidia de Kagome, me gustaría ser yo la que esta sentada en esa silla, que el bailara para mi. Este chico, hasta que no sepa su nombre le llamare el chico del antifaz, ya lo se, es un nombre muy estrambótico, pero que se le va a hacer. **

**El espectáculo ha terminado, sigo al chico del antifaz hasta su camerino. Entra en el. Sin pestillo, esta es mi oportunidad. Toco la puerta, Escucho claramente un adelante y paso. Petrificada. Así es como me quedo al descubrir que, el chico del antifaz es el hombre que ha estado ocupando mis pensamientos a diario. Incredulidad, por parte de él.**

**-****Naraku tu...**** susurro.**

**-****Ayame...**

**Silencio. Así es como nos quedamos los dos. Salgo de ese camerino, dejando a un Naraku sin saber que hacer. Porque??? Porque tuve que ser él??? Y no es porque sea un stripper, es el simple hecho que el es el hombre, en estos momentos, mas importante para mi. Esto no puede ser... porque el justamente... el que me ha robado cada aliento desde ese escenario, desde casa, desde el estudio de música... **

**Regresamos a casa, ya que las chicas se quedaran a dormir. Insomnio, tu me acompañaras toda la noche y no se cuantas mas, hasta que mi problema tenga solución.**

**Ha pasado una semana y la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome ha pasado, la verdad ha sido hermosa, pequeña e intima. Creo que ha llegado la hora de aclarar mis sentimientos, pero no lo puedo hacer aquí. Aquí lo veo constantemente y lo estoy evitando, se de sobras que le estoy haciendo daño, pero no lo puedo evitar, pensar que he estado sintiendo todo esto por el, después viene el stripper, vuelve a poner mi mundo de cabeza, resultando se la misma persona. Irónico cierto??? **

**He tomado una decisión, me voy. Es de noche, todos están durmiendo, este es el momento. Cobardía. Eso es lo que soy, una cobarde por no enfrentarme a él, pero necesito poner en orden mis sentimientos estando lejos de él, lejos de todos.**

**Me dirijo a la puerta, salgo por ella y logro meter la maleta en el maletero, ahora estoy por abrir la puerta, pero algo me detiene. Es él...**

**-****Que pretendes???**** Me pregunta seriamente.**

**-****Aclarar mis sentimientos****. Le contesto sinceramente.**

**-****A aclarar tu sentimientos???**** Me pregunta incrédulo.**

**-****Si, no aguanto más esta situación****. Ahora le susurro.**

**-****A que te refieres???**** Me vuelves a preguntar.**

**-****A ti...**** estoy avergonzada, no puedo mirarle a la cara.**

**-****A mi... no se ha que te refieres, quiero que me digas que me has estado evi...**** lo tengo que callar con la forma mas efectiva que conozco. Besar.**

**-****A eso me refiero... adiós****. Aprovecho que esta anonadado, para partir, si me detiene ahora, no podré irme. Sin más arranco el coche y me alejo.**

**Han pasado seis meses desde ese incidente, solo me he comunicado con Kagome, no le he dejado ni que se lo diga a Inuyasha, pero creo que si se lo ha contado, no porque no sepa guardar un secreto, sino porque seguramente no pueda aguantar con esa carga. Sabe cual es el motivo de mi partida... y eso ya la tendrá un dilema... y lo entiendo, es su hermano. Naraku... como reaccionaras cuando me tengas delante??? Me odiaras, me rechazaras o me ignoraras y evitaras, como en su momento lo hice contigo. Miedo. Tengo miedo de tu desprecio, tu rechazo, tu indiferencia... pero entenderé sino me quieres a tu lado, como una amiga, una confidente... quisiera retroceder el tiempo para haber tenido el suficiente valor para decirte, lo que ahora tengo claro. Necesidad. Tenia la necesidad de poner en claro mis pensamientos, y no lo podría haber hecho de tenerte cerca. **

**De una vez entro a la casa y salgo al jardín, hay montando un escenario. Incredulidad. No creo lo que estoy viendo. Esta mi familia y algunos amigos alrededor de esa tarima, pero esto que quiere decir. Me acerco poco a poco y...**** veo como Naraku sube al escenario, y comienza a sonar una música muy sensual, que tiene como un ritmo oriental, pero después se mezcla con una melodía, más... no se como definirla, ya que es demasiado sugerente. Poco a poco noto como la gente alrededor mío se comienza a ir, no deja de mirarme mientras empieza a moverse al son de la música, pero nunca abandona el contacto visual que mantenemos desde que el ha salido al escenario. Parece como si supiera de mi regreso, ya que no me mira sorprendido. Esta vestido con un atuendo dejando que mi mente vuele mi lejos, donde él solo se encuentra en una playa mirando hacia al mar, a la vez que tiene una mirada que no se como definirla... **

**Al escuchar la voz que comienza a cantar, vuelvo a la realidad de un modo frustrante porque no me permite seguir viéndolo en ese lugar salvaje. Una selva junto a una playa virgen. Cuando unas de las primeras palabras, de la canción se escuchan, no puedo reprocharte nada por más que quiera, pero me hace dudar, lo que la primera vez que nos conocimos me dijiste, no obstante, ahora me pregunto si me mentiste, en estos momentos no se que pensar, puede ser cierto, puedes haberte robados muchos corazones, entre ellos, al de la mujer de tu vida, seguramente, no me puedo comparar... no se porque eso me hace reaccionar de una manera muy intensa, me molesta demasiado que no tengas ojos para mi, bueno, eso no es cierto, pero no me miras del modo en que quisiera que me miraras, pero ahora tu mirada es diferente, me agrada de una manera muy desconcertante, nunca te la había visto, hay una cosa que no entiendo, cuando dice, solo tu leyenda se escribió en mi piel... quien habrá sido esa mujer??? Me gustaría saber quien es ella, para saber como es, si vale más que yo. **

**Que me pasa??? Porque reacciono de esta manera cuando tus caderas se mueven con golpes secos, al ritmo de la música. Palabras. Las palabras atrapado y moribundo, hacen que regrese a verte en esa selva salvaje, en la que te encuentras, el solo hecho de verte, me dan ganas de atraparte con mis piernas, para que no puedas irte con ninguna otra, como me gusta esa sensación, como me gusta sentir esos golpes de tu pelvis o... no... Son embestidas!!! Desde cuando mis pensamientos han llegado hasta tal extremo??? en ese instante me ha devuelto a la vida, no exagero, eso ha hecho que comience a experimentar una necesidad inminente, donde mi imaginación me ha llevado por unos momentos y sobretodo cuando dice que quiere bailar conmigo, yo también deseo bailar contigo Naraku!!! Pero desnudos!!! En esa playa virgen!!! Donde no tenga que reprimirme y pueda ser yo misma, que tu estés igual de necesitado que yo, pero no quiero que sea una necesidad física, aquella que tantas veces he tenido que satisfacer sola, imaginado que eres tu el que me acaricias y tocas, besas... y todo lo que hago, en realidad son tus manos, tus labios, tu cuerpo... con el que estoy y el imaginarte haces que mi necesidad crezca y no pueda apagarla. Desear??? Que es lo que mas deseo??? Jaleo, eso, deseo darte mucho jaleo, salvaje y desesperado por unir no solo nuestro cuerpos, sino nuestros yo's, por lo menos el mío te reclama y con esta canción me estoy dejando llevar por tus mismos con tus movimientos, sensuales, pero lo peor y lo frustrante, es, el hecho de llevarme al cielo sin saberlo, me estas enardeciendo con tus movimientos sugerentes, no solo de tus caderas, el de todo tu cuerpo, eres un experto realizando esos movimientos, volviéndome loca. Eres un stripper, puedo imaginarte haciéndome uno privado, moviéndote alrededor de la barra de metal, imagino que esa barra, soy yo. **

**La última frase del estribillo ha definido a la perfección, lo que más deseo en el mundo... ser tuya, y tú ser mío. Mío. Para Siempre. No para una sola noche, porque mis sentimientos por ti son muy profundos y no me gustaría ser el juguete de nadie y tenerte por un objeto a ti. **

**Ahora que puedo ser percatarme, conscientemente, que no has dejado de mirarme. Por que??? Porque no dejas de mirarme??? Es que me quieres decir algo que no logro captar o es, o por favor!!!, será lo mismo que siento por el, será que me ¿¿¿corresponde??? No puedo creerlo. **

**La ultima frase de la canción, enjaulao en el deseo de estar contigo, mi amor. Todo esto lo has dicho con tus labios. Mirándome con una mirada llena de deseo, libertad, me cuesta demasiado desviar mi mirada, de la tuya, es un péndulo que me ha hipnotizado y... ese gesto, mirando mis labios, mojas los tuyos con tu lengua, como si desearas besarme. Es demasiado experimentar esto es u placer inigualable, me gustaría que lo apagases o apagarlo delante tuyo, me mires, y tu también lo hagas, deseo mirar como te tocas. Como si lo hiciéramos nosotros mismos. **

**Acaba de bailar, hasta en esos momentos no abandona el contacto visual. Nos vamos del jardín. Ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra. Las miradas son constantes. Que diablos pretendes??? Mortificarme... pues lo estas consiguiendo. **

**Una vez todos estamos afuera de la casa, nos dividimos para regresar a nuestros hogares, siento una fuerza que no pasa desapercibida, no la voy a ignorar, así que al notar que Naraku no me quita el ojo de encima, me acerco, le susurro unas palabras, hasta yo misma me sorprendo. **

**De este modo nos vamos los dos. Solos. Sin nadie que nos siga, para dirigirnos a un lugar. Mi refugio. **

**Como**** aun no entiendo que es lo que hago en este lugar, otra vez aquí y viéndolo actuar de nuevo, me hace recordar el pasado, uno no tan lejano, pero pasado a fin de cuentas. Todavía recuerdo la despedida de soltera que le organice a Kagome. Aunque antes de esa organice otras, ese era mi trabajo, pero no a tiempo completo, ya que me dedico a la música. Pero en esta despedida especialmente, pasaría algo que nunca lo hubiera imaginado.**

**Es sábado por la noche, nos encontramos en el restaurante cenando, después de la actuación del dracqueen, ha sido espectacular!!! Nos hemos divertido mucho con su espectáculo, por algo siempre trabajo con el. Pero ahora iremos al club, donde le tengo una sorpresita a mi prima. Solo espero que Inuyasha no se entere, me matara si se llega a enterar que le he contratado un stripper, ya puedo imaginarme su reacción si se entera. Lo cierto es, que es la primera vez que trabajo con este chico, ya que el muchacho con el que cuento siempre esta haciendo otro pase. Que se le va hacer, ha sido éste mismo el que me lo ha recomendado, espero que este a su altura.**

**Wow... del escenario esta saliendo humo, esto no lo había visto nunca, es una sorpresa. Kagome esta muy nerviosa. No sabe lo que le espera. Espero que queda satisfecha, porque sino el regaño será brutal. Junto con el humo, comienza a sonar una música muy sugerente, pasional. Me encanta esta melodía y el conjunto de ritmos. Ahora se deslumbra la silueta del boy. Tengo que reconocer que no esta nada mal, pero no se compara con el del él. Kouga. Lo se. Lo se, prometí no atormentarme con este tema, pero la verdad es que no puedo. Pero tengo que admitir que desde un tiempo acá, este asunto no me duele tanto, y me gustaría saber, si tiene algo que ver con la llegada de mis primos. Kagome y Naraku. Con Naraku ahora nos llevamos mejor, desde el día en que le hable del accidente, de Kouga y de mis amigos que iban en el coche y que no sobrevivieron, lo que no le confié fueron las últimas palabras de Kouga.**

**Ya basta de recordar el pasado, ahora tengo que concentrarme en el stripper, si es bueno contare mas veces con él. Empieza a moverse con la música. Increíble, parece que este fusionado con la música, la interpreta con sus movimientos de todo su cuerpo, incluso las miradas congenian con el ritmo de la música. Sensacional, este chico es... maravilloso, nunca había visto bailar de este modo. Que pasa??? Porque no puedo apartar mi mirada de la suya, parece que la conociera... pero no es posible, el ahora esta trabajando. Por este motivo, no ha ido a la despedida de soltero de Inuyasha. Este chico es mi trabajador y se esfuerza mucho, por todo esto y el apoyo que me ha dado, es que ha comenzado a florecer algo en mi interior, un sentimiento que creí muerto, con la muerte de Kouga. Naraku. Eres tu el que ahora habita en mis pensamientos, que pensaras de mi??? Me encantaría saberlo.**

**Pero que me pasa de nuevo??? Porque cada vez que hace algún movimiento, con cualquier parte del cuerpo mi mente vuela. Volar. Esta sensación solo me la hace sentir el, Naraku y ahora este chico, la verdad es que no me acaba de gustar el hecho que lleve mascara eso dificulta mi imaginación. Que me pasa??? Porque tengo envidia de Kagome, me gustaría ser yo la que esta sentada en esa silla, que el bailara para mi. Este chico, hasta que no sepa su nombre le llamare el chico del antifaz, ya lo se, es un nombre muy estrambótico, pero que se le va a hacer. **

**El espectáculo ha terminado, sigo al chico del antifaz hasta su camerino. Entra en el. Sin pestillo, esta es mi oportunidad. Toco la puerta, Escucho claramente un adelante y paso. Petrificada. Así es como me quedo al descubrir que, el chico del antifaz es el hombre que ha estado ocupando mis pensamientos a diario. Incredulidad, por parte de él.**

**-****Naraku tu...**** susurro.**

**-****Ayame...**

**Silencio. Así es como nos quedamos los dos. Salgo de ese camerino, dejando a un Naraku sin saber que hacer. Porque??? Porque tuve que ser él??? Y no es porque sea un stripper, es el simple hecho que el es el hombre, en estos momentos, mas importante para mi. Esto no puede ser... porque el justamente... el que me ha robado cada aliento desde ese escenario, desde casa, desde el estudio de música... **

**Regresamos a casa, ya que las chicas se quedaran a dormir. Insomnio, tu me acompañaras toda la noche y no se cuantas mas, hasta que mi problema tenga solución.**

**Ha pasado una semana y la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome ha pasado, la verdad ha sido hermosa, pequeña e intima. Creo que ha llegado la hora de aclarar mis sentimientos, pero no lo puedo hacer aquí. Aquí lo veo constantemente y lo estoy evitando, se de sobras que le estoy haciendo daño, pero no lo puedo evitar, pensar que he estado sintiendo todo esto por el, después viene el stripper, vuelve a poner mi mundo de cabeza, resultando se la misma persona. Irónico cierto??? **

**He tomado una decisión, me voy. Es de noche, todos están durmiendo, este es el momento. Cobardía. Eso es lo que soy, una cobarde por no enfrentarme a él, pero necesito poner en orden mis sentimientos estando lejos de él, lejos de todos.**

**Me dirijo a la puerta, salgo por ella y logro meter la maleta en el maletero, ahora estoy por abrir la puerta, pero algo me detiene. Es él...**

**-****Que pretendes???**** Me pregunta seriamente.**

**-****Aclarar mis sentimientos****. Le contesto sinceramente.**

**-****A aclarar tu sentimientos???**** Me pregunta incrédulo.**

**-****Si, no aguanto más esta situación****. Ahora le susurro.**

**-****A que te refieres???**** Me vuelves a preguntar.**

**-****A ti...**** estoy avergonzada, no puedo mirarle a la cara.**

**-****A mi... no se ha que te refieres, quiero que me digas que me has estado evi...**** lo tengo que callar con la forma mas efectiva que conozco. Besar.**

**-****A eso me refiero... adiós****. Aprovecho que esta anonadado, para partir, si me detiene ahora, no podré irme. Sin más arranco el coche y me alejo.**

**Han pasado seis meses desde ese incidente, solo me he comunicado con Kagome, no le he dejado ni que se lo diga a Inuyasha, pero creo que si se lo ha contado, no porque no sepa guardar un secreto, sino porque seguramente no pueda aguantar con esa carga. Sabe cual es el motivo de mi partida... y eso ya la tendrá un dilema... y lo entiendo, es su hermano. Naraku... como reaccionaras cuando me tengas delante??? Me odiaras, me rechazaras o me ignoraras y evitaras, como en su momento lo hice contigo. Miedo. Tengo miedo de tu desprecio, tu rechazo, tu indiferencia... pero entenderé sino me quieres a tu lado, como una amiga, una confidente... quisiera retroceder el tiempo para haber tenido el suficiente valor para decirte, lo que ahora tengo claro. Necesidad. Tenia la necesidad de poner en claro mis pensamientos, y no lo podría haber hecho de tenerte cerca. **

**De una vez entro a la casa y salgo al jardín, hay montando un escenario. Incredulidad. No creo lo que estoy viendo. Esta mi familia y algunos amigos alrededor de esa tarima, pero esto que quiere decir. Me acerco poco a poco y...**** veo como Naraku sube al escenario, y comienza a sonar una música muy sensual, que tiene como un ritmo oriental, pero después se mezcla con una melodía, más... no se como definirla, ya que es demasiado sugerente. Poco a poco noto como la gente alrededor mío se comienza a ir, no deja de mirarme mientras empieza a moverse al son de la música, pero nunca abandona el contacto visual que mantenemos desde que el ha salido al escenario. Parece como si supiera de mi regreso, ya que no me mira sorprendido. Esta vestido con un atuendo dejando que mi mente vuele mi lejos, donde él solo se encuentra en una playa mirando hacia al mar, a la vez que tiene una mirada que no se como definirla... **

**Al escuchar la voz que comienza a cantar, vuelvo a la realidad de un modo frustrante porque no me permite seguir viéndolo en ese lugar salvaje. Una selva junto a una playa virgen. Cuando unas de las primeras palabras, de la canción se escuchan, no puedo reprocharte nada por más que quiera, pero me hace dudar, lo que la primera vez que nos conocimos me dijiste, no obstante, ahora me pregunto si me mentiste, en estos momentos no se que pensar, puede ser cierto, puedes haberte robados muchos corazones, entre ellos, al de la mujer de tu vida, seguramente, no me puedo comparar... no se porque eso me hace reaccionar de una manera muy intensa, me molesta demasiado que no tengas ojos para mi, bueno, eso no es cierto, pero no me miras del modo en que quisiera que me miraras, pero ahora tu mirada es diferente, me agrada de una manera muy desconcertante, nunca te la había visto, hay una cosa que no entiendo, cuando dice, solo tu leyenda se escribió en mi piel... quien habrá sido esa mujer??? Me gustaría saber quien es ella, para saber como es, si vale más que yo. **

**Que me pasa??? Porque reacciono de esta manera cuando tus caderas se mueven con golpes secos, al ritmo de la música. Palabras. Las palabras atrapado y moribundo, hacen que regrese a verte en esa selva salvaje, en la que te encuentras, el solo hecho de verte, me dan ganas de atraparte con mis piernas, para que no puedas irte con ninguna otra, como me gusta esa sensación, como me gusta sentir esos golpes de tu pelvis o... no... Son embestidas!!! Desde cuando mis pensamientos han llegado hasta tal extremo??? en ese instante me ha devuelto a la vida, no exagero, eso ha hecho que comience a experimentar una necesidad inminente, donde mi imaginación me ha llevado por unos momentos y sobretodo cuando dice que quiere bailar conmigo, yo también deseo bailar contigo Naraku!!! Pero desnudos!!! En esa playa virgen!!! Donde no tenga que reprimirme y pueda ser yo misma, que tu estés igual de necesitado que yo, pero no quiero que sea una necesidad física, aquella que tantas veces he tenido que satisfacer sola, imaginado que eres tu el que me acaricias y tocas, besas... y todo lo que hago, en realidad son tus manos, tus labios, tu cuerpo... con el que estoy y el imaginarte haces que mi necesidad crezca y no pueda apagarla. Desear??? Que es lo que mas deseo??? Jaleo, eso, deseo darte mucho jaleo, salvaje y desesperado por unir no solo nuestro cuerpos, sino nuestros yo's, por lo menos el mío te reclama y con esta canción me estoy dejando llevar por tus mismos con tus movimientos, sensuales, pero lo peor y lo frustrante, es, el hecho de llevarme al cielo sin saberlo, me estas enardeciendo con tus movimientos sugerentes, no solo de tus caderas, el de todo tu cuerpo, eres un experto realizando esos movimientos, volviéndome loca. Eres un stripper, puedo imaginarte haciéndome uno privado, moviéndote alrededor de la barra de metal, imagino que esa barra, soy yo. **

**La última frase del estribillo ha definido a la perfección, lo que más deseo en el mundo... ser tuya, y tú ser mío. Mío. Para Siempre. No para una sola noche, porque mis sentimientos por ti son muy profundos y no me gustaría ser el juguete de nadie y tenerte por un objeto a ti. **

**Ahora que puedo ser percatarme, conscientemente, que no has dejado de mirarme. Por que??? Porque no dejas de mirarme??? Es que me quieres decir algo que no logro captar o es, o por favor!!!, será lo mismo que siento por el, será que me ¿¿¿corresponde??? No puedo creerlo. **

**La ultima frase de la canción, enjaulao en el deseo de estar contigo, mi amor. Todo esto lo has dicho con tus labios. Mirándome con una mirada llena de deseo, libertad, me cuesta demasiado desviar mi mirada, de la tuya, es un péndulo que me ha hipnotizado y... ese gesto, mirando mis labios, mojas los tuyos con tu lengua, como si desearas besarme. Es demasiado experimentar esto es u placer inigualable, me gustaría que lo apagases o apagarlo delante tuyo, me mires, y tu también lo hagas, deseo mirar como te tocas. Como si lo hiciéramos nosotros mismos. **

**Acaba de bailar, hasta en esos momentos no abandona el contacto visual. Nos vamos del jardín. Ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra. Las miradas son constantes. Que diablos pretendes??? Mortificarme... pues lo estas consiguiendo. **

**Una vez todos estamos afuera de la casa, nos dividimos para regresar a nuestros hogares, siento una fuerza que no pasa desapercibida, no la voy a ignorar, así que al notar que Naraku no me quita el ojo de encima, me acerco, le susurro unas palabras, hasta yo misma me sorprendo. **

**De este modo nos vamos los dos. Solos. Sin nadie que nos siga, para dirigirnos a un lugar. Mi refugio. **

**no he podido darme cuenta antes, este lugar es esa selva virgen con la playa salvaje, donde estaba con el, haciendo lo que tantas veces he imaginado, sin embargo, nunca he tenido el valor de hacerlo o tan siquiera proponérselo. Por la forma en que me miras, he decidido jugarme el todo por el todo. **

**Quiero quemarme en tu fuego que me has transmitido con tu baile, su mirada... Quiero quemarme en tu fuego, en tu pasión, hasta esta noche he creído que no me pertenecía, no después de haber visto ese beso que te dio ella, Sango, ha sido justamente en ese momento, en ese momento, que me he dado cuenta de la magnitud de mis sentimientos, aquellos que solo podían corresponder a él. A Kouga. No obstante, no lo he olvidado, simplemente, lo que siento por los dos es totalmente diferente, a los dos los amos, de manera diferente, con diferente magnitud y pasión, los dos me despiertan mis instintos mas primarios con la misma fuerza, pero Kouga ya no puede hacerlo, desde el día de ese accidente, ese tipo de sentimientos, murieron en mi interior, no quería que ese sentimiento floreciera de nuevo. Porque??? eso me preguntaste aquella vez, lo recuerdo ya que me ha quedado grabado a fuego, aquellas palabras, las cuales me di cuenta que tu tristeza, tiene el mismo origen que el mío, tal vez sea ese el motivo que te he dejado que te acerques a mi. No te puedes llegar a imaginar, Naraku, ahora puedo decírtelo, pero no directamente, ya que deseo que me expliques el porque de tu mirada, sobretodo, cuando te quedaste desnudo, desnudaste tus sentimientos a través de tus movimientos, tus miradas, no quiero ser demasiado atrevida con todo esto, pero lo que te susurre al oído, es cierto, deseo... deseo ser quien pueda curar tus heridas, tanto las físicas como las emocionales. **

**Según lo que percibí en esa canción, ya has olvidado a esa mujer, o esos miles de corazones que te robaste, y no extraña. Atractivo, por naturaleza. La verdad podría describirte con miles de adjetivos, pero ninguno seria despectivo, no soy capaz de ver maldad en tu interior. Es por eso, por ese motivo, motivo por el cual he enloquecido por ti. Te deseo. Te deseo tanto, que también deseo que me desees como lo hago yo. Quiero que nos quememos. Quemarnos en nuestro fuego. **

**Ese deseo, no creo que sea eso sinceramente. No es deseo. Amor. Si es eso, es amor. El que ha ido creciendo en mi interior, y eso por eso que cada vez que me miras, me tocas, me hablas... no puedo evitar temblar, y no quiero hacerlo más. No quiero si no lo hacemos juntos. Quiero que sientas ese temblor cuando estoy cerca de ti, es lo que mas deseo. **

**Ha llegado el momento decisivo, el momento de preguntarle el porque, el porque de esas miradas, de esos movimientos, el porque de todo. Porque ese estallido de sentimientos, justamente hoy. Supongo que ha sido el detonante, ya que me aleje de todos, me aleje para definir mis sentimientos. Mis sentimientos que están divididos, entre tu Naraku y Kouga. **

**En este viaje, he sido capaz de pensar. Capaz para darme cuenta realmente, que ese accidente no fue por mi culpa, es cierto que yo conducía y tendría que haber sido mas hábil, pero al recordar las ultimas palabras de mi novio, de Kouga N**_**o eres la culpable mi amor, vive por mi, y cumple todos nuestros sueños aunque no sean conmigo, te amaré toda la vida, no quiero que mueras en vida, conoce a alguien que te haga feliz y quiero que tu también le hagas feliz. Te amo. Nunca dejaré de hacerlo.**_

**Gracias Kouga, y si, ya he encontrado a esa persona que me haga feliz, siempre y cuando Naraku me corresponda, quiero que sepas que nunca te olvidare. Te Amo. **

**Ahora si, tengo que tener valor. Camino hasta la orilla del mar. Te observo, tienes una mirada muy enigmática y también me doy cuenta que quieres hablar. No. No quiero que hables, tengo miedo de lo que puedas decirme. **

**Me sorprendo de lo que acabo de hacer. Beso. Lo he besado!!! Es un método que nunca falla, ahora que me doy cuenta. Le he escuchado decir algo. Algo que no he escuchado bien, o si. Me gusta como besas, me dices aun pegado a mis labios, sonrojado. No, no quiero que te separes de mí. Por favor. No lo hagas. Te das la vuelta, creo que he sido imprudente, en cambio quiero descubrir si solo te gusto o si sientes algo más fuerte por mí. **

**Te cojo la mano, para llevar a mi pecho, quiero que sientas como mi corazón esta desbocado. Desbocado con solo un beso. Con una sola mirada. Así es nuestra comunicación. Así podemos expresar lo que sentimos, las palabras están demás, no las necesitamos. **

**Por tu mejilla me veo como corre una lágrima. No dudo. La bebo, siento, además de tener un olor saldo... esta mezclado con ostro sabor. Felicidad, alegría. Es así como te sientes al estar conmigo??? No estas dolido??? Siento que tu mano libre rodea mi cintura, me acercas a tu cuerpo. Nuestros pechos entran en contacto. Que es eso que siento, acaso es tu corazón que late igual de fuerte que el mío. Misma intensidad, misma fuerza... **

**Rodeo con mis manos tu rostro. Acaricio esos labios, con sabor a... mmm... creo que es el sabor de la fruta madura, de la pasión que puede despertarse entre los adultos que aun son jóvenes, aquello que es prohibido. Porque lo prohibido es tan atrayente??? Ahora lo comprendo. Tú eres mi fruto prohibido, prohibición que yo misma me impuse, pero tú la derribaste. **

**Te deseo, sale de mis labios. Muestras una mirada incrédula. Ha llegado el momento de la verdad, cojo una de tus manos y la llevo a mi sexo, solo te limitas a notar este calor que me esta abrasando por dentro. Te gusta notarme en este estado, ya que no hubieras podido notar lo excitada que estoy si no hubiera colocado una de tus manos en mi sexo, ahora siento tus caricias en el. Puedo notar tu sexo. No ha sido consciente de tu propia excitación, por eso que he hecho que notes mi estado, el estado el cual nos encontramos. Estoy satisfecha. Satisfecha porque me has mostrado y dedicado una sonrisa cómplice, por lo cual me separo de ti. Comienzo a desabrocharme mi camisa, delante de sus ojos, pero me veo interrumpida, porque??? Porque me interrumpes??? Quiero saber que es lo que siente cuando me veas, pero no puedo continuar, mis manos se quedan a mitad de camino. Te amo. Esas son dos palabras que me has dicho. No quería verte desnuda sin confesarte mis sentimientos por ti, cuales son los tuyos por mí??? Como responderte, es obvio, sino, no me desnudaría delante de ti. Como dijo la canción que me bailaste, porque quiero que esta noche seas mío. Espero que quedes satisfecho con mi respuesta. **

**A partir de estas confesiones, continuo con mi propósito, despojarme de mi camisa. Que??? Me estas imitando??? Eso quiere decir que me imitaras en todo lo que haga??? Eso me gusta y mucho, es hora de superar mi timidez. Continuo con mis pantalones, desabrocho el botón y bajo la cremallera lentamente, mientras, no hemos perdido el contacto visual, ya no hago nada mas, vas a hacer lo mismo que yo. No. Me acerco a ti, aparto tus manos, seré yo quien te los quite, es algo que siempre he querido hacer... desnudar a un hombre de cintura para bajo. Me miras sorprendido, me gusta esa expresión, me gusta descolocarte. Dejo tus pantalones como los míos, no se porque, pero me encanta ver como se ven los pantalones de este modo. Excitante. Me quedo de espaldas a ti, con lo cual entiendes, quiero que me quites el sujetador. Noto primero como dejas unos besos sobre mi nuca y hombros, del mismo tipo de los que he dejado previamente mientras te desabrochaba los pantalones y después... lo siento pero no me he resistido, tocar tu miembro muy excitado, cosa que me ha gustado sobremanera.**

** Nos encontramos solamente con una prenda en nuestro cuerpos, no duran mucho en nuestros cuerpos ya que por intuición, comenzamos a quitárnoslas, tu tus boxers negros y yo mi tanga morado, como se que te encanta. **

**Desnudos, frente a frente, paso por tu lado, no te miro, no te toco ni acaricio. Como si fueras invisible, paso de largo, no me sigue porque??? Es que tengo... si me esta siguiendo y con una sonrisa en tus labios, muy sensual. Ojala nunca deje de ver esa sonrisa de tu rostro. **

**Me adentro en el agua... no se a que temperatura está ciertamente, solo se que mi cuerpo enfiebrado por la pasión, pasión que dure por siempre. **

**Siento tus brazos rodear mi cintura, me susurras algo, tu lengua repasa el contorno de mi oreja. Sonrío. Presionas tu miembro con mi centro de sensaciones. Giro. Frente a frente, mutuamente acariciamos****nuestras espaldas, traseros, bajas tu manos hasta mis caderas, acercándome a tu cuerpo desnudo, se siente tan bien estando en contacto con el agua, las olas acarician cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, nos miramos a los ojos, donde puedo verme reflejada, en ese mar de miel por la dulzura, el cual es también es el color de ellos y de fuego por la pasión que estás conteniendo. No me interesa que te contengas, quiero que nos perdamos en los deseos mutuos. Deseo hambriento porque me hagas tuya que me hagas sentir viva, quiero sentirte en lo mas profundo de mi. Acercamos nuestros labios en dirección correcta, la dirección que nos lleva a chocar, deleitándonos con el suave roce de nuestras lenguas fuera de sus cavidades naturales, acariciándose, enredándose entre si. Poco a poco bajas tus manos a mis caderas, te agachas un instante para cogerme de ellas para elevarme mientras te clavo mis**** uñas, siento un gemido por tu parte. Jiji!!! Has perdido, me gusta, ya que nos ha costado no emitir ningún gemido por todo nuestro contacto. Ahora si no podremos parar de gozar de este momento, que espero que se repita... **

**Nos acariciamos, pero la verdad no hace falta. Si, quiero conocer tu cuerpo con mis manos, pero ya lo he memorizado con mis ojos, deseo sentirte dentro de mí... **

**No tardo en sentir como te adentras. Lento. Me estas matado, por lo cual te embestido para escuchar un gemido de tu parte. Sonríes travieso. Que tramas??? Continúas despacio,****mientras que impides que pueda hacer ninguna embestida mas, eso me frustra pero no tengo alternativa, por lo cual dejo que te encargues de todo. En el agua todo se hace mas intenso, noto a la perfección como vas aumentando las embestidas, mientras voy dejando un sendero de beso húmedos, desde tu cuello hasta tu oreja, soplando para que tus sensaciones sean mas notorias, más placenteras, entre mis gemidos susurro… más, quiero más de ti!!! nos vamos perdiendo**** este mar de sensaciones pero que... Porque sales de mí... ahora comprendo esa sonrisa. No quieres ganar esta partida, lo cual no puedo permitir, yo he comenzado el juego, yo lo acabaré. **

**Tienes la intención de acostarme sobre la arena, no te dejo, tengo planes mejores para nosotros... **

**Llegamos a un árbol, el cual se le asoma una escalera para subir, estás sorprendido??? Empiezo a subir, todavía desnuda, no he dejado que nos vistamos, esto acaba de empezar. Ahora te das cuenta de mis intenciones. Tengo una pequeña cabaña, arriba del árbol, es algo que siempre quise. Mentiría si te digo que la construí yo, pero lo cierto es que la encontré montada. **

**Entro por la puerta, me sigues, en el suelo hay unas mantas. Me tiro a tus brazos. Me regañas por lo ocurrido ya que la madera parece vieja, pero en realidad es muy resistente. Después de este pequeño regaño, me monto encima de ti. Deseo montarte, estrangularte, y llevarte al cielo, sin engaños como has hecho momentos antes. Ante mis palabras siento que tu excitación renace como el ave fénix. **

**Acaricio tu pecho, pasando mis dedos por tus pezones inflamados y duros, mientras te doy suaves mordiscos en la clavícula, paso mi lengua dirección hacia tu oreja, recibiendo una mordida, Ahhh!!! Exclamas, sentirte me vuelve loca, haces que me excite brutalmente. Te apoyas sobre tus codos, con tu lengua buscas mi pezón mmm… susurro expresando que me gusta este contacto de tu lengua sobre mi pezón endurecido, pero necesito que masajees el otro, pero por tu sonrisa veo que disfrutas haciéndome sufrir, Naraku… te llamo, mirándote fijamente a los ojos, esbozas una sonrisa sensual, Te excita, Cara??? No entiendo Cara??? Es querida en italiano, me dices mientras siento una ultima succión y mordisco, para sentir que lames mi otro pezón, Más, más… te ruego aunque vas a acabar conmigo antes de hora y eso no lo puedo permitir o nos acabamos juntos o nada. Mis manos que se encuentran masajeando tu cabello, descienden por tu pecho, pellizco tus pezones, mis manos siguen viajando hacia abajo, una de mis manos las dirijo hacia mis labios para mojarlos, seguidamente los dirijo hacia tu ombligo, lo rodeo, Ayame… me dices un poco sofocado, eso quiero que te sofoques, con la otra mano comienzo a acariciar tu miembro que esta mas que erecto, te acaricio lentamente, con una presión considerable, pero creo que con la caricias de mis manos no es suficiente. Me bajo de tus caderas, abro delicadamente tus piernas, guío mi boca hacia tu extensión, la punta de mi lengua dibuja pequeños circulitos en tu glande, de nuevos empiezas a jadear, lo beso, lo muerdo con suavidad y finalmente resigo tu longitud, pero mi dedo pulgar presiona el orificio por donde eyaculas para intensificar tu placer. Cara no me tortures más por favor… Lo siento pero quiero más de ti, soy adicta a ti, quiero expresarte todo mi amor con estas demostraciones. Sin más rodeos meto tu miembro en mi boca, para sentir que estiras mi cabello, me tomare eso como muestra de tu placer, mi mano libre masajea tus testículos, que de vez en cuando aprieto, esta misma mano viaja hacia tu boca, chupas dos de mis dedos y succionas simulando que son mis pezones, ante sensación que experimento aumento la presión y la velocidad de mi boca y lengua. Morbo, eso siento, quiero probar una cosa, quiero darte el máximo placer ahora, arrebato mis dedos de tu boca, estos están húmedos perfecto, alzo un poco tus caderas, Que pretendes Aya… Ahhh!!! Gime con fuerza al sentir que he penetrado tu cavidad con un dedo, mientras lo he ingresado, he realizados movimientos circulares para que no te doliera tanto, mientras te estoy succionando la punta de tu sexo voy penetrándote con mi dedo, esto me esta volviendo loca, ya que ahora gimes de placer, creo que he encontrado tu punto G, ahora ingreso el segundo dedo, te arqueas para darme mayor acceso, observo tu cara, tienes el ceño fruncido, tus gemidos vuelven a ser de dolor, me vuelvo a hundir en tu erección, quiero distraer tu molestia con mi lengua, dientes y labios. Concentrándome para hacerte olvidar que te he penetrado con mis dedos, devoro tu intimidad con devoción y entrega, mientras mis dedos masajean tu interior, gimes placentero, eso me alegra ya no sientes solo dolor wii!! Que sientes Nar, te gusta??? Ahhh!!! Esa es tu respuesta. Poco a poco voy retirando mis dedos de tu interior. Te quejas, supongo que si te ha gustado. Me miras, te ayudas de tus manos para quedar sentado, con una mano libre coges mi barbilla, dirigiéndola a tu boca, con la otra sostienes mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia a ti para que vuelva a montarte. Ya montada en ti, sujeto tu sexo, comenzando a mecerme encima de ti. Poco a poco, gradualmente comienzo a subir la intensidad de mis vaivenes. En serio no aguanto, siento que comienzas a colaborar en esto y me encanta la sensación. Mientras, nos devoramos literalmente. Nos mordemos, tenemos algunas marcas y me encanta como**** se te ven. Entramos en un ritmo frenético, intentas quedar encima de mí cosa que no permito, me gusta sentirte debajo de mí, pero creo que por esta vez sucumbiré a tu petición, echándome hacia atrás. Me gusta el grado de salvajismo y total libertad de nuestra entrega, al haber cambiado de posición. **

**No lo puedo creer, ya no aguanto más!!! No puedo pero??? No lo puedo creer, estamos muy compenetrados, cuando he comenzado mi orgasmo me has seguido, después de tanto tiempo he conseguido sentirte viva de nuevo. **

**Acabamos los dos a la vez, te dejas caer encima de m****i, te recibo con los brazos abiertos. **

**Te amo. Nos decimos a la vez. Hace tanto tiempo que te esperaba... al finalizar esta declaración, ambos caemos rendidos frente a Morfeo. **

**Poco a poco, notando los rayos del sol acariciando mi piel. Despierto. No estoy sola, lo tengo a mi lado, Naraku, no ha sido un sueño. Tenia miedo de despertar y que no estuvieras a mi lado. **

**Observar. Observo como descansas después de la frenética noche que hemos tenido. Arrepentimiento, no conozco el significado de esta palabra. Temor, si. Temo pensar que para ti no ha sido más que una noche. Engaño. Engañarme es inútil, se que para ti, también ha sido una noche muy especial, de no ser así no me aferrarias de esto modo a tu cuerpo. Gozar, he gozado esta noche como nunca antes...**

**Deshago el agarre de tus brazos sobre mi cintura, me levanto de las mantas, donde tú reposas con una cara tranquila, serena, una expresión imperturbable. Salgo de la cabaña dirigiéndome a la playa, nuestra ropa todavía esta en la arena. Cojo tu camisa, para ponérmela, siempre me ha gustado ponerme la camisa de un hombre, después de hacer el amor con el. Solo me he puesto las camisas de Kouga y las tuyas, pero no deseo ponerme la camisa de ningún otro hombre.**

**Refrescar. Las aguas salinas refrescan mi pies y mis piernas. Reflexionar. Ya no me hace falta. Seguridad. Tampoco me hace falta. Porque??? Sencillo, no necesito reflexionar porque estoy segura de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, aunque tenemos que hablar para aclarar las cosas.**

**Sentir. Siento tus labios sobre mi cuello, tus manos sobre mi cintura, una de ellas tiene la intención de escalar hacia arriba, su objetivo, mi pecho. No. Frustro su avance, primero tenemos que aclara las cosas, o bien darte una explicación por todo lo ocurrido.**

**-****No hace falta que me expliques nada...**** como???**

**-****Pero...**** no me dejas continuar.**

**-****Ya lo se todo, porque te fuiste, y el porque lo ocurrido esta noche****. Me quedo pasmada.**

**-****Como...**** te pregunto incrédula, aunque me imagino tu respuesta.**

**-****Me lo contó Inuyasha**

**-****Que???**** Como que Inuyasha.**

**-****Si, me lo dijo porque tenia el derecho de saber el porque de tu comportamiento y de tu partida**

**-****Tiene toda la razón, pero sigo queriendo explicártelo...**

**-****No hace falta, en serio.**** Me doy por vencida.**

**Me giras, atrapas mi labio entre tus dientes, notando tu lengua repasándolo. Fascinación, me fascina esta faceta tuya, juguetona, divertida... **

**Me llevas a la orilla. Nos sentamos donde todavía las olas pueden tocar nuestra piel. Ahora que me doy cuenta, estás desnudo!!! mmm... esto me da una idea jiji!!!, como??? no puede ser!!! te me has adelantado!!! supongo que ya habrás descubierto mis intenciones. **

**Comienzas a desabrochar los pocos botones que tengo atados de tu camisa, adentras tus manos para masajear mi abdomen, vas subiendo una hasta tocar mi pezón. Duro, así esta desde que tus labios se han posado en mi cuello, succionándolo, me dejaras un buen chapetón, pero no me importa en absoluto, estoy feliz de poder llevar impreso tu amor en mi piel. **

**Me encanta esta posición, sentada entre tus piernas abiertas, de espaldas a ti, lo más lógico es, que no pueda ver tus reacciones, pero no, las veo y muy claras. Apoyada en tu hombro, besándonos, hago trampa, tengo los ojos abiertos, de esta manera, puedo ver tu reacción al tocar tu entrepierna, aunque le falta un poquito para estar completamente erecto, no te preocupes, ahora te ayudo con tu problemita. Sonríes travieso. Porque??? ohhh!!! tú también quieres jugar??? me parece perfecto. **

**Así entre besos, comenzamos a masturbarnos!!! no lo puedo creer, todas mis fantasías contigo se están cumpliendo una por una!!! Comenzamos a dejarnos caer para atrás, las manos tienen un ritmo lento, perturbador, agónico... los labios, por el contrario, van a la velocidad de la luz, ansiosos, incansables... nuestra lenguas, se buscan desesperadas por no dejar de mantener ese contacto, si no se tocan, salen a la caza de la otra. Mis manos se encuentran acariciando tu miembro, me gusta torturarlo, estrangulándolo, presionándolo, pellizcándolo sutilmente, aunque no olvido sus testículos, de vez en cuando le presto su atención merecida. Tus manos, ohhh!!! tus manos, parecen expertas, cosa que me tiene dividida, me gusta pero a la vez no, pensando que se lo podrías haber hecho a otra, también siento un placer al saber que ninguna otra podrá disfrutar de ti, nada mas que yo. Tus dedos se encuentran en mi intimidad, tocando ese pequeño capullo que personalmente te has encargado de hacerlo crecer, pero también se están introduciendo en mi cavidad. Arquear. Si esa es la acción que hago para tener mas cerca, ala vez estiro de tu pelo, en señal que me esa gustando demasiado. Mis sensaciones se ven divididas, entre mi sexo y mis pechos, como tus labios y lengua no pueden acceder a el, mi pecho, haces que humedezca sus dedos para simular que es su lengua que lo esta lamiendo, con sus dedos simula que son su dientes, pellizcándolos. **

**Que rico es poder hacer esto acompañada. Me encanta la sensación. **

**El ritmo va aumentado y con el la intensidad, la presión, la pasión del acto. Gemimos como animales salvajes, por la desesperación de nuestra entrega. Nos derramamos a la vez. Nuestros corazones se van relajando al igual que la respiración, estamos agotados, me giro para ver que cara tienes, muestras una sonrisa satisfecha y lanzándote sobre mí, comienzas a besarme. Agua. Si ella misma nos acaba de empapar. Risa. Eso es lo que compartimos ahora. **

**Me coges al estilo nupcial, dirigiéndote hacia esta nuestra ropa. Entiendo, tenemos que regresar. **

**Conduzco por la carretera. No tengo de ir a casa, sino a la de mis primos. Kagome e Inuyasha. Una vez en su casa, les doy las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, por nosotros.**

**Ahora si vamos a casa, tengo que dar la cara por estos seis meses desaparecida. Sorprendida. así es como me quedo después del recibimiento que me hacen, no hay regaños, no hay una petición de alguna razón lógica para mi desaparición. Mejor.**

**-****Te vienes conmigo??****? me preguntas.**

**-****A donde???**** te pregunto con picardía.**

**-****Al fin del mundo, acompañas a mi corazón???**** eso no me lo esperaba.**

**-****Con mucho gusto**


End file.
